I Think I Luv You
by haley2017
Summary: It has been a couple of weeks since Tris and Four have started dating. Four has really started to love Tris, and now he has the courage to tell her so.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first ever FanFic...Super excited! Just a heads up. I am a TERRIBLE SPELLER. So bare with me and my mistakes! **

**Tobias POV**

It's been a couple of weeks since Tris and I have started dating. I have finally got the courage to tell her I love her. But it has just been to hard to tell her. I've dialed her number so many time, but hung up as soon as she answered.

But today is the day. Today is going to be different.

Our date has been going great so far. We went to the movies. Then we went to dinner. I had a great reservation at this elegant resturant.

Ok, here it goes. I was going to tell her right after desert came.

She was looking, beautiful as usual. Dessert... Oh God! Here it comes. The waitor just sat the cake down.

I hold her hands in mine and...

**ok so this is my first chapter... i know it's short but... please review! Another chapter should be coming soon. So please please PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so sorry for not updating in like literally a month. I haven't updated because my computer is stupid. I have dial-up internet. Which is really old crap, anyway so I was going to post but my internet wouldn't load until a few days ago. So I decided to try and post today. This will be a longer chapter just so y'all know that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Triology. In fact I don't own the Cocoa Puffs and pop I'm having. (I guess since I bought the pop I do own it. But I don't own Divergent or Cocoa Puffs.)**

**Chapter 2**

**Tris' POV**

Desert has just come. But before I can even take a bite of cake, Tobias grabs my hands. He is looking straight into my eyes. His eyes are so cute and adorable. It's as if he can see directly into my soul. OK that's not a creepy image at all. I just realized how sweaty his hands are. He must have something really important to tell me. I can't stand the suspence any longer. Ugh!

"What!" I yell.

Tobias quickly drops my hands, and mumbles something under his breath. All I heard was the very last word 'you'. Shoot I didn't mean to be mean. What was he saying. The first thing that pops into mind is that he said "I'm breaking up with you." That would make sense I guess he doesn't deserve all the times I have run away from him. Now he's breaking up with me, before we even make our relationship public too! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait what if he isn't breaking things off. Could he have been the one calling my apartment and hanging up once I answered. I look at him and it looks likes he is waiting for something. I guess he is waiting for an answer. But I don't know what he said. I must know.

"Sorry. What did you say? I didn't hear you." I say in a quiet voice.

"I love you Tris."Tobias says softly.

"You mean you weren't calling me and hanging up to break up with me?" I hope he was the one calling, and I just didn't accuse him of something.

"No. Wait, you knew I was the one calling. I didn't think that the apartments had caller id."

"No they don't have caller id, I just assumed it was you."

"Oh. Well, yeah it was me."

"Well, I love you too, Tobias."

"Thank God!"

"What?" I ask.

"Oh. Nothing. Do you know how pretty you look tonight?"

I'm wearing a tight black knee lenght dress that I took from Christina, and five inch heels so I could be taller. Just in case we kissed.

"Thanks, you're so sweet."

"I know. Why do people keep telling me things I already know?"

I laugh at his dumb joke. And we talk for an hour while eating our desert. Then right before the resturant closes, we leave, and Tobias walk me back to my apartment. I think the manager was getting worried, like we were going to dine and dash or something since we were there for three and a half ours.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

After we get to Tris' apartment, we stand there for a few seconds. Even with Tris' wearing the ridiculous heels, I still have to bend down a ways to kiss her. I give a passionte kiss that last for about two minutes, but before I can say good night, she slips behind the door. I guess it's probably a good idea, because we don't want Christina to come out to look for Tris, and have her find us together. But I still hate being alone outside this door. I think I could probably kick the door down and be with Tris, but then I would have to pay fot the door, and I'm pretty much broke as it is because of Zeke not paying his half of the rent.

I begin to walk away from the door, when I hear someone coming towards me. I hope it's Tris, but a I turn around it's only an asshole with a name of Eric. Shit.

What does he want. And why didn't we kill him off when we had the chance. I mean the world would be a much better place with out him.

"Four. What the hell were you doing with Tris?"

For some reason I have the feeling he has a thing for her because he was always watching her durning iniation. But then again he is always going off to Eurdite to be with Jeanine. You can never be to sure I guess.

"Nothing that concerns you. Your royal assliness."

"Cut the shit Four."

"Why would I want to cut someones shit?" He hates it when I'm a smart ass to him.

"Quit being such a smart ass."

How dare he. To annoy him some more I look around for some and say, "Where is the smart ass? It's only us around."

"Shut up dill hole and just listen. If I see you with Tris again, I wiil surely make you factionless. You know that you can only be with someone your age, or you will be factionless."

Does he really believe this? I mean everyone in the Dauntless compound is married to poeople within 8 years of their age, including Max.

"What are you going to do, tell Max? His wife is eight years older than him. And you can't make me factionless, only Max can. Plus at least Tris and I are in the same faction. You wouldn't want me to tell Max about you sneaking off to Eurdite to be with Jeanine. Surely he would make you factionless for that, if he didn't kill you first."

"No no. There is no need to tell Max about me. You can see Tris, I don't care. Please don't tell Max I will do anything thing." Eric whines like a baby.

"Ok, I won't tell Max if you leave me alone from now on and don't tell anyone about what you saw. If you don't do one of these things, you will find yourself in Max's office. Is that clear?" I ask in my mad Four voice.

"Yes sir." Eric says

"Now get the hell away from me."

And with that Eric leaves. When he thinks I can no longer see him, he starts running like a small child looking for his mother. Sicking, yet very funny.

* * *

**Back at Tobias' apartment**

As I walk into the apartment I see Zeke on the couch.

"Hey man, how was the date?" Zeke asks.

He is the only person I told. I wouldn't have told if he wasn't so damn curious. kinda like the monkey George.

"Fine, I told Tris I love her." In Zeke's hand I see a can of cheese whiz, clearly marked FOUR. "Hey dude is that my cheese whiz?" I ask.

"You idiot. Why did you tell Tris you loved her?" See curious like the damn monkey George. He still hasn't answered my question about the cheese whiz.

"Because I do love her. And is that my cheese whiz?"

"You shouldn't have told her that, now every girl in the compound will want to hear those words."

"That's crazy, your the only person who know about our relation ship. What's even crazier than you eating cheese whiz with my name on it. If your not going to follow the food rule that you can't eat food with some one else's name on it, you shouldn't have come up with it."

"No it's not crazy. Because it's true. But you better hope she doesn't say anything."

"I promise she won't. And why are you eationg my cheese whiz?"

"Oh, I thought this was mine."

"Since when was your name Four?"

"You're name isn't on here."

"Yes it is, it's right under 'Cheese Whiz'."

"Oh sorry bro."

"You better buy me another can."

"I will."

"Just like how your suppose to buy me a can of whip cream?"

"I will I just hven't gotten to the store yet."

"You went yesterday for beer."

"Yeah, I went to the liquor store, not the groecery store."

"You better get it soon. Otherwise I won't be pleasant to hang around."

"When are you ever pleasant" Zeke asks.

I give him an evil stare. He better be sleeping with one eye open tonight, because I plan to strike.

**Ok so this chapter was longer. Hopefully it made up for that long wait. And I am truly sorry for not posting. Blame me if you want. Review. And if you want to tell me how you felt for waiting so long, go ahead. Thanks for reading I will try to post tomorrow. Also Sorry for any spelling mistakes I had I am a terrible speller/typer. Please Review/Follow. And I give a shout out to my favorite people of all times Nicklez and Crusta. Check out their story called. Faction Five High. Till we meet again. Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all. I was bored and didn't feel like reading any FanFics myself so I decided to post. This chapter was not writen in my notebook because I decided to go a different route with my story. There will still be some of the relationships going on, but I plan to have truth or dare in this or the next chapter. There will soon be a new relationship with Zeke and someone but I can't say who. (Someone from the book though.) You won' t see this coming. Within a couple weeks I will be starting band camp. So I may not post until late because it goes from 9am-5pm. So... Enough of be jabbering about me and my boring life, and on to the show. Well I guess chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even the Divergent book for reading purposes.**

**Chapter 3**

**Tris' POV**

Tobias and I have decided to keep our relationship a secret for alomst three months. But today over breakfast, we decided to tell everyone at Zeke's party. Christina knows that I like Tobias, so she will probably try to 'set' me up with him somehow. Oh Christina when will you learn that I don' t need your help to find someone on my own, I am a big girl and I can do things on my own.

Christina helps me get ready, even though the party isn't until 5:oopm and it is 3:oopm. But I guess getting ready with Christina means an hour and a half of shopping and thrity minutes of make-up.

Christina and I go to Hollister first, because she knows that it is my favorite store. I think I like it so much because it smells like guy, and who doesn't like the smell of guy? I pick out a very short floral skrit and a see threw white shirt. After 45 minutes in Hollister we got to the Dauntless shoe store, and I get a pair of six inch stelltos. Then we make our way to another store where I get a pink cami. With only 20 minutes left, we go to Victoria Secret and Christina makes me get a black lacy push up bra and lacy underwear. As Christina always says "Never wear undergarments that you wouldn't want to be seen in if you were with Channing Tatum." Which is true, because I wouldn't want him to see me in an old pair of underwear from 8th grade.

When we get back to our apartment Christina tries to do a waterfall braid with my hair, but my hair is so mean and won't go the way she wants it, we decied just to straighten it. Then she again tries to put make-up on me, but I only let her do eye liner and masscara, because I have learned from past experience that Tobias hates it when Christina puts on a bunch of 'Shit' in his words on my face.

The party starts at 5:30 and it is now 5:45, and it takes 15 minutes to get to Tobias apartment.

"Well I, personally would rather be fashionally late, than stupidly early." Christina says.

When we arrive at Tobias' apartment, the place is booming. Who knew that only five people could make so much noise.

When we arrive, Christina yells, "Hey everyone the parties here!"

At that every one gets in a circle for truth or dare. My favorite!

I end up sitting between Christina and Will which is... awkward, since they have been dating for a month. And here I am in the middle of the two. I wish I coul;d move but there isn't anywhere else to go.

"Ok, who's first?" asks Zeke.

"My apartment, me first." says Tobias.

"It's my apartment too."Zeke complains.

"No, I pay your half of the rent each month, if you paid back for everything you owe me then maybe I would let you got first. Hell you're lucky I even let you live here."says Tobias.

"Name everything I owe you. Then we can start the game." says Zeke.

Tobias gets up and goes to his room and comes back with a note book. Zeke mouth drops.

"This was last updated today. Ok you owe me $800.00 for this months rent. $20.00 for the cable, 10 cans of whip cream,30 crakers,$125 for your iphone repair..."

"Why did you repair his iphone, you haven't even gotten yourself an iphone." says Uriah.

"I was going to buy myself an iphone but then dumbo over here dropped his phone in the garbage disposal. And he promised that he would pay me back once he went to the bank to take out a loan."

"What were you doing with your phone in the garbage disposal?" Shuana asks.

"Well I was texting you and then I dropped my phone down the sink. I was going to turn on the overhead light but I hit the wrong switch, and here we are talking about my new phone."

"What a dumbass."I say.

"Hey those kind of words can really hurt someones feelings." Zeke says pretending to get upset.

"What is baby Zeke going to cry now?" I ask.

"Just maybe." Zeke says.

"Anyways, you also owe me...51 pieces of dark chocolate, 10 pieces of milk chocolate, $2300.00 worth of gas, 20 cases of oreos, 12 months worth of rent." Tobias says

"Is that all?"Zeke asks.

"And one can of cheese whiz." Tobias says.

"Wait, why does he owe you so much food?" Christina asks.

"Good question young grasshopper. In this apartment we have a rule. When you buy something, you must clearly mark it, other wise its up for grabs." Tobias says intellegently.

"So yu didn't mark your food so he doesn't owe you money." Uriah says.

"Oh no, see your dill hole brother can't read. I clearly mark all my food with my name. Either he doesn't look for a name or he thinks his name is Four."

"I get it so Uriah's dumbass brother, is really just a dumbass." Will says.

"Exactly. That's what I have been telling him for the past 3 months, and you for the past 10 minutes." Tobias says.

"Can we please get to the game, and stop insulting me like I am not even here?" Zeke asks.

"Oh right, sure. Tris truth or dare." asks Tobias.

We said that we would wait until like the third round to tell everyone.

"Um, dare."

"Ok, I dare you to sit in the middle of the circle for five rounds without a shirt on." says Tobias.

"So either way I'm without a shirt?"

"Yes."

I take off my shirt and stay right where I am, reveling my pink cami that everyone must have thought was connected to my shirt, cause all the guys look at me in disbelief.

"You mean this wole time I could have been wearing an undershirt, so I wouldn't end up naked within the first few rounds?" Uriah asks. "Not fair!"

"Yes it is." I shoot back. "Uriah. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick off whipped cream from Zeke's stomach." I say.

"Fine, I will do it. I don't want to end up in my underwear already."

Zeke goes off to the kitchen and gets a can of whip cream, clearly marked **FOUR****.**

"Make that 11 cans." says Tobais.

"Fuck!" yells Zeke.

I guess Zeke has no whip cream of his own, or he was hoping it wasn't labeled. Damn he really needs glasses, or he has to go back to first grade. It has to be one of the two, right?

Zeke lifts up his shirt and lays down. To make this awkward, I make a smily face out of the whip cream.

"Ok, so you have to lick it off as if you were drawing it." I say.

"What?! You didn't say that before." Uriah complains.

"That was before I knew what I was going to do with the whip cream."

"Fine." says Uriah.

It takes Uriah 10 minutes to like off the whip cream. He doesn't look like he is enjoying it, neither does Zeke. Muhahahahaha. I will surly get back for this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Y'all are so wonderful, ya know. Sorry that I didn't update this week I was busy with band camp, and I was going to post but either I had something going on. Or I was just to damn tired. (Mainly to damn tired.) But I hope you like this chapter. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, I didn't own the pudding cup that I just stole from the cabbinet either. SHUSH!**

**Chapter 4**

**Uriah's POV**

That was so gross. I can't believe I just liked whipped cream off of Zeke's chest. I'm so getting Tris back.

"So how was that, Uriah?" Tris asks.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life!"

* * *

**Tris' POV**

"Ok. Tris, truth or dare?" asks Uriah.

"Dare. I ain't no Pansycake."

"Yeah whatever. I dare you to go into the pit with nothing but a swimsuit on, looking for Eric. And when you find him, give him the best lap dance you can."

Well I am now in my bra, and I don't want to end up in my underwear for the rest of the game, and I will only be in a bathing suit for five minutes so...

"Ok."

I walk out of the apartment and head for mine with Christina and Uriah following me.

When I am done in my apartment, we file our way out into the pit. There's Eric. Here I go.

* * *

We walk back into Tobias and Zeke's apartment. My face must still be flushed and it looks like Uriah won't stop laughing anytime soon.

"Ok so what happened. We need details." says Marlene.

"Ok, so we walk out of Tris apartment and make our way to the pit. We can't find Eric so we decide to go to his office. We can't find heim there or in his apartment. So we go to Max's office. That's where we find Eric and Max in a meeting. I told Tris that she had to do it then. So she walks into Max's office. When they see Tris they can't look away. Then Tris says 'Sorry to bother you but I really need to tell Eric something.' Eric gets up but Tris pushes him back in his chair and starts to do the lap dance. By the time she finshed, Max looked so stuned that he got up and locked the door and told her she couldn't leave until he got one. So Tris gave him one. Then he got out ten bucks and slipped it into swimsuit bottoms and smacked her butt as she was starting to walk away. Then he grabbed her by the arm and said, 'Tomorrow, same time?' And at that Tris hit him in the face and ran away." Uriah says.

"OMG Tris! He really said that to you?" Shuana asks.

"Yes. Oh and Eric's coming once his meeting is over. He said that he likes truth or dare."

"Ok."Zeke says.

"To...Four. Truth or dare?" Hopefully no one heard my little mess up.

"Truth" Tobias says with a wink. Good he decided to tell everyone. I didn't really have a dare.

"Shall we tell?"

"Yes, I think that it is time."

"What are you guys talking about?" Christina asks confused.

"Tris and I have been dating for three months." Tobias says.

"WHAT!" Christina yells,"Tris how could you keep a secret that long. You aren't even good at keeping secrets!"

"Chris. You're the one not good at keeping secrets." Will says.

"Yeah right, toats."

"He's right. Remember when I told you not to tell anyone that I split my shorts in gym class, you told Tris right away." Uriah says.

Everyone burst out laughing. I didn't tell anyone Christina only told me.

"Yeah, but I only told Tris no one else. You just told everyone." Christina says.

"Bro. Are you gaining weight, I just thougth that the scale broke from me jumping on it."

"You did break the scale from jumping on it dill hole." Uriah says.

"Wait you're the fat ass who broke my scale?" Tobias asks.

"Yeah...I mean no?" Zeke says.

"Dill hole." Tobias says.

"Can we just get back to the game." Uriah asks.

"Sure." I say, "Your turn Four."

"Ok smart ass Zeke. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. Shit face."

"I dare you to go outside and make out with a tree for two minutes."

"Fine. But I better not get an STD from it."

While Zeke, Uriah and Shuna go outside the rest of us stay in. We decide to play a nice game of paint twister.

It ends up with me and Tobais last.

"Right hand yellow." Christina calls.

"You're going down." Tobias says. And falls on top of me into the yellow paint.

**There will be more coming soon. For now this is all. I just want to remind everyone that there will be a new romance starting up soon. I can't WAIT! Please review. And I would like to shout out to Nickelz and Crusta, I love you guys! See all y'alls later. Peace out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up y'all? Nothing much going on here. So how about another chapter? Sure why not. I think that this will be the chapter with the new romance! Yay! So excited! You won't see this coming. I would just like to say thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I really appreciate your comments. So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth, because I'm sure she has better things to do than to lie around the house watching reruns of How I Met Your Mother.**

**Chapter 5**

**Tris' POV**

Here is the status of everyone and where they stand dressed wise.

Marlene: Pants and bra

Uriah: Underwear

Christina: Pants and bra

Zeke: Pants

Lynn: Fully clothed

Shauna: Bra and pants

Will: Pants

Eric: Hasn't been asked~fully clothed

Tobias: Pants

Me:Bra and Pants

It's almost three in the morning and the game is getting really boring. The only exciting thing that has happened in the past hour was when Zeke passed out from drinking Tobias' scotch. Man Zeke is so dumb.

We are getting down to the last few questions, when Zeke gets a text from a random girl.

"Sorry. I must get to going. I just got a booty call from a hot girl." Zeke says.

Shauna looks happy. Zeke leaves. And a few minutes later Shauna leaves because she is 'too tired.' I think we all know who sent Zeke the booty call. Then Eric leaves to chase after Shauna. He probably is so dumb that he wanted to get laid by Shauna and he doesn't even know about her booty call text to Zeke.

It's my turn now.

"Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Dare. Duh."

"Ok. I dare you to be a girl for a week."

"What!? Hell no."

"Looks like we get to meet your little friend then."

"Wait. I'll do it."

"You have to get one guy to go on a date with you."

"And what if I don't?" Uriah asks, kinda scared.

"If you can't then I get to slap you five times when and where ever I want to. But If you somehow able to get a guy to ask you out then I'll give you $10.00."

"Deal. Now Christina make Uriah pretty." Uriah says in a girlish voice.

"Oh and the guy can't be someone who knows and you have to be a girl during school too. You can be Marlene's cousin who is visiting."

"But I look nothing like her."

"Not everyone looks like their cousins, now do they."

"I guess not."

* * *

**Monday morning **

**Uriah's POV**

"Ok how do I look?" I say as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Very pretty." Tris and Christina say.

Ugh! What have I gotten myself into. I have to be a girl for a week and embarrass myself in front of Marlene.

"Very stylish." giggles Marlene.

Totally embarrassed.

I am wearing a tight black mini skirt that Christina told me to buy, black tights, and a black v-neck shirt. Christina also told me to get a 'miracle' bra, which is surpisingly comfortable. I also got 3 inch heels that hurt like hell. The whole ensamble hurts. I never knew how hard it was to be a girl.

"What is your new name?" Marlene asks.

"Um... Vectoria."

"You've thought about this before. Haven't you?" Christina laughs.

"Yes."

"Well I think Vectoria is a wonderful name Uriah." Marlene says.

"Thank you."

* * *

**8:30 am school**

**"Vectoria's" POV**

I walk into the school, and everyone's conversations ends.

Shit. I didn't want this much attention.

I walk to my locker which is by Marlene's. Thank God the one person who won't laugh at me.

On my way to my locker, Four stops me. Shit again.

"Dude. You named yourself Vectoria?"

"Yeah. Why? Vectoria is a nice name."

"Well personally I would have gone with something more classy. Like Isabelle."

"Isabelle?"

"Yeah. Why got a problem with that?"

"No, none what so ever."

"Good.'

"Hey Four. I have to tell you about who I had my booty call with." Zeke says.

Shit for the third time.

"Ok so when I left I didn't know who it was because the number was restricted and... whoa who are you?"

"This is Marlene's cousin Vectoria. She is visiting from..." Four starts

"Iceland." I finish. I always wanted to go to Iceland since it is so warm.

"Whoa a foreign babe. Hi my name is Zeke."

"Hi Zeke."

"Well I'll catch ya later Four." Zeke says and walks away. Thank God. I hope my brother isn't that much of a dill hole that he would ask me out.

* * *

**12:30pm~Lunch**

**Vectoria's POV**

I walk into lunch and sit at my normal table. Zeke walks up.

"Hey have you guys seen Uriah. I didn't see him this morning or in the halls."

"Oh he stayed over at my house last night." Will says. Thank God for his rescue.

"Well where is he know? I didn't think that he ever missed Monday's lunch. You know, CAKE!"

Shit whats my excuse now?

"Uriah has lunchroom detention all week. And after school detention until 5:00pm too." Tris says.

Man I have some good friends. Actually no they aren't. I need to tell Zeke so he will stop looking into my eyes. But then I won't get 10 bucks and Tris will get to slap me. Dammit!

"What kind of trouble did that motherfucker get into this time?" Zeke asks.

Who's he calling a motherfucker? That dill hole!

"He went up to the principle, You know, Mrs. Olson and called her a bitch to her face." Four says.

"Amen brother! I have been meaning to tell her that since 1st grade." Zeke says.

I know, I hate her too. I really would rather have lunchroom detention, instead of my tights bunching everythime I sat down.

"So what do you plann on doing tonigt Vectoria?" Tris asks.

"Oh...I am going to go out."

"With who?" Tris asks. I wink at Marlene who blushes. We had this date plannedf or weeks.

"Marlene, she is going to take me shopping for more clothes."

Everyone laughs quietly at that since they know why I need more clothes, except Zeke who looks clueless. Damn he is such an idiot for not catching on yet.

**So yeah new chapter. I really like this new Vectoria gal, she seems nice. So, I think that Uriah will go on a couple dates this week. But who knows. Have a great night. Please review. Luv ya. And luv Nickelz and Crusta. Be kind to one another! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Me bored. Me don't want to use correct grammar! :) Ok so I just need to ask Nicklez something. You lied to me? How dare you! I thought you said that you didn't start school until Wednesday. And now your telling me that you start tomorrow? Well I won't wish you luck. Because you LIED! How dare you! JK Good luck. Even though you lied to me! ;)**

**Disclaimer: No Veronica Roth here. She speaks with correct grammar unlike me.**

**Chapter 6**

**Uriah's POV**

**Tuesday Morning.**

I walk into school today, same as yesterday. A GIRL! Why is everyone staring at me. I know that I make a damn good girl. But people, I am a MAN! Today I am wearing a pleated skirt. Whatever the hell that is, with a white v-neck quater-length shirt. I guess everyone likes me in v-necks. Maybe I should get a couple when I can be myself again. Today instead of tights, I'm wearing something called pantyhose. Which bunch just as easily as tights.

My date last night with Marlene didn't go how I wanted, since I'm now a girl. I mean we had a great dinner. But instead of going shopping for her, we went for me. Sure she had a kick out of it, but for me it was terrifying. All the clothes and choices. All the shirts that can be paired with shorts, skirts, pants, or capris. This is why my life was so simple as a guy. You choose a shirt and either pants or shorts, depending on the type of weather. But a girl would rather look good, than care about if her ass was frozen off. Which is what I am doing in the middle of winter. Wearing a skirt and freezing my ass off. My life used to be so simple. I now curse the day that Tris Prior was ever born.

So I walked into school, and I get slapped on the butt, by more than one guy. It's sicking. When I walk up to my locker. Guess who is there. Some jack ass of a brother named Zeke.

"Hey Victoria."

"Hello."

"How long are you staying in America?"

"A week."

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

God he is so dumb. But after this date, I won't have to be a girl.

"No, why. Did you want to go somewhere."

"Yeah. I know this great Mexican restaurant. You want to go?'

"Sure."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00."

"Ok, see you then.'

"Wait. Where should I pick you up at?"

He is such a dumb ass.

"Marlene's. Duh."

"Oh. Yeah, you're staying with her."

Dumb ass. Jack ass. Dill hole. Motherfucker. Sherlock. Which do I choose.

"Yeah. 7:00 then?"

"Yep. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**Uriah's POV**

**1st period. Social Studies. 9:30am**

I'm so glad that all the teacher's know my situation. But now I have to write an article for the school paper, since that what Tris told the teacher's it was for. Do you know how embarrassing it would be to try to explain to them the truth. I think that it would go something like this though. 'Our game of truth or dare was coming to a close. I was left in my underwear, then Tris asked, truth or dare. I chosed dare, cause I ain't no pasnycake. She then told me to be a girl for a week and get a date. I first said no. But then I realized that everyone meet someone who they didn't need to see. So I agreed to it and here we are today.' I don't think that that would have ended to well.

"Hey Tris."

"Hey Victoria."

"I got a date on day two. Looks like tomorrow I get to be Uriah once again."

She is laughing. Why is she laughing?

"Oh. Well then I guess you will say goodbye to your face tonight.'

What is she talking about?

"Wait. What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember? The deal was that you had to be a girl for a week and get at least one date. Last time I checked, the school week didn't end on Wednesday. You only need one date, true. But you still have to be a girl for the rest of the week. Now that I think about you are like your brother. Slow to understand things."

Shit.

"So I just need one date?"

"Yes. By the way who is your date with?"

"Zeke."

That gets lots of laughs from her. I have to use all my strength not to hit her.

**I think next chapter will be the date. Wait in fact know that is when the date will be. I hope y'all enjoyed it and please review. Sorrry for any spelling mistakes ect. Thanks for reading and...Peace Out for now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So y'all it tis me once again! YAY! Time for the date that Y'all have been patiently waiting for. Thanks for reading. And here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No Veronica Roth here. Just me!**

**Chapter 7-The Date! (Finally!)**

**Marlene's House**

**Uriah's POV**

I'm now dressed in a pair of blue jeans. Thank God for pants. I love pants! And a pink hollister shirt that I borrowed from Marlene's older sister. I decide to also borrow a pair of Nike Air's from Marlene, they're a little tight though.

I walk out of Marlene's bathroom.

"Oh, you look pretty. Spin around." Marlene says.

"No I won't spin." Then Marlene comes and spins me around.

"You look great Uri."

"Thanks."

"I glance at my phone to see the time.

"What time is it?" Marlene asks.

"7:05. He's late. He stood me up, I can't believe my own brother stood me up. That mothefucken ass hole, little motherfucker."

"Now Uri, use nice words. And he didn't stand you up. He probably doesn't even know where I live."

"You're probs right. I mean he is a dumb ass."

We both laugh and then the doorbell rings.

Marlene rushes down stairs. I look at my phone and see 7:09. He better be paying for dinner.

I walk down stairs and see Zeke.

"Hey Victoria. Are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Ok let's go."

"Have her home by 10:30!" Marlene yells as we make our way out the door. "And not a minute later, or you will be dead Zeke."

Nice touch Marlene.

* * *

We pull up to the resturant at 7:32.

Zeke comes around and to open my door. We walk in and right away I see Tris and Four at a table for four. We walk over to them and sit down. Right as we sit down I get a text from Tris.

_Tris: Double dates don't count._

_Me: What the hell. You didn't say that then._

_Tris: I forgot. Still doesn't count._

_Me: Fine._

_Tris: You look nice. No skirt?_

_Me: No skirt. My tights always bunch and it is quite uncomfortable. And thanks you look nice too._

_Tris: You're so sweet. :)_

"Hey Victoria why don't you tell us somethings that you do back in Iceland." Four suggest.

I don't know what to say.

"Yeah, I hear it is cold most of the year. Do you ski?" Zeke asks.

Idiot! Greenland is where it is cold. Iceland is warm. He really needs to retake geography. But maybe his dumbass brain has just helped me.

"Yeah. I love to ski. I also like living there since school is usually cancelled because of snow."

Suddenly I get a text from Tris.

_Tris: Are you really that dumb?_

_Me: No but my brother is so, why not play along with the idea that he thinks Iceland is full of snow._

_Tris: lol. Probs a good idea._

The waitor comes to take our order. We wait twenty minutes for our food. And in that time Zeke has become even more stupid than before.

When we finish eating we wait for the check. All he has to do is pay for my meal, and not do anything else and I will be two days closer to ten dollars and a normal face.

Tris and Four pay for their meal and leave. It's just me and Zeke staring at the check.

"So are you ready to go?" Zeke asks.

"Yep."

"Ok so lets go."

As we get up, I notice that he isn't going to pay.

"Don't you have to pay?" I ask.

"Oh. I forgot my money at home. And I would hate to have you pay... so I was thinking we could just dine and dash."

What the hell. I'm not a criminal.

"You know what I'll just go pay."

"Really? Are you sure? I mean I'll just pay them the next time I come here."

Yeah right. And I'm Captain America.

"No. That's fine, I can pay."

"Ok thanks."

* * *

I'm now $56.50 in the hole. Thanks a lot. Once I can tell him he better pay me.

We are at Marlene's house. 10:29. I'm about to get out when Zeke grabs my hand. He holds me back. Oh God he's making a move. I quickly bitch slap him across the face and ge out of the car and run to the house.

"What the h-"

But before he can finish, I am in the door. And am greeted by Marlene.

"So how was you're date?" Marlene asks.

"Just dandy. I had to pay for my dinner or dine and dash. Then as I'm about to get out of the car, Zeke tries to kiss me."

Marlene is laughing at me.

"So what did you do bitch slap him to get away?"

"Yes."

Marlene is laughing even harder now.

I can't wait for the week to be over.

**Great date. I hope. I know that you waited along time for it and I hope you liked it. Please review and tell y'all friends about it. I'm not sure if I will post tomorrow. I want some more reviews. It's all up to you if you want more of a story. In the future I see more awakward dates and much much more. So toats review. And...Peace Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to the four people who reviewed. I want to make a challenge. If five more people review. (Not counting the ones who already did.) I will do two chapters for sure if not three tomorrow. The four who reviewed yesterday can review again, but they won't go into the five that I need to write possibly three chapters tomorrow. It's all up to you. Oh and Nicklez, you still lied. I don't know if I can even trust. ;) JK Luv y'alls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, even if I did, I would have lost it by now.**

**Chapter 8**

**Thursday**

**Uriah's POV**

Only one more day to go and I still need an actual date. Not a double date. Thank you Zeke. I still can't get over the fact that Zeke tried to kiss me. Gross! Yesterday wasn't any better. I had a date with Peter. But last-minute he decide to drop our date and go with someone who he picked up right in front of me. How rude! When I see him today, I need to remember to bitch slap him so hard that he ends up with a five-star on his cheek. Which is how I will probably look by the end of the week.

As I am walking to my locker, I see Zeke.

Fuck my life.

"Hey Victoria."

"Hey Zeke."

"Why did you bitch slap me. I thought that we were having a good time. What happened? Wait do you not like guys. Did I make you see the reason that you don't like guys? Shit. I never made a girl become a lesbian before. Fuck me. I'm super sorry."

"I can't tell you. But trust me I am not a lesbian."

"Oh good. So are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Can't you take a hint? I. Don't. Like. You."

"This has never happened before."

"It's not you it's me."

"You like girls?"

Ugh. "Yes, yes I do like girls."

Zeke has this mortified look on his face. It looks like he might faint.

"Um...I have to go."

"Bye."

And with that last exchange, he runs away.

* * *

I am walking to lunch when someone stops me. It's Eric. Shit on me. Fuck my life.

"Hey you're Marlene's cousin right?"

"Yes. Victoria." I say as he reaches to shake my hand.

"Well my name is Eric and I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything...um...tonight...um..."

"I would love to."

"Really!? Great I 'll pick you up tonight then. Around 6?"

"Ok. See you then."

* * *

**Marlene's House 5:45**

**Uriah's POV**

"You know, I'm not sure that I like you going out with Eric." Marlene says.

"Oh but you were ok with me dating my own brother?"

"Yes. It was pretty fun to be honest. He is such a doorknob."

"I know. Today he asked me if I was a lesbian."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. He just walked away. I don't think anything like that has ever happened to him."

"Well I still don't like the idea of you going out with Eric."

"I know. Neither do I but it has to be done to save my face and earn me ten bucks."

"You know that you're giving me the ten dollars."

What!?

"Yeah, I know."

"Good, now go wait down stairs for your date. It will all be over tomorrow."

Yes just one more day.

* * *

Just as I get down stairs, the doorbell rings. Here goes nothing.

"Hello, Eric." I say as I open the door.

"Hello, Victoria. Man you look beautiful this evening."

What is this? Who is this guy? This isn't the guy who always tortured me when I was six and stole my juice box last week. What has gotten into him.

"Thanks."

"Make sure to have her home by eleven." Marlene says to Eric.

When I went on my date with Zeke, my curfew was ten-thrity. Why do I want to spend more time with him?

As I start to walk out the door, I give Marlene a death stare. She laughs. I guess she thought it was supposed to be cute. I wasn't trying to be cute.

* * *

We pull into the restaurant. It's even nicer than the one that Zeke took me to. We walk in and I notice that their is a candle light dinner waiting for me. Shit on my life once again.

I really hope that I don't need to pay for this date too, I don't think that I would have enough money.

We have a great meal, and then Eric orders Duantless cake.

Duantless CAKE!

"Uriah would be so jealous." I say.

"Why are you talking about him. How do you even know him."

Shit on me. What did I just get myself into. Excuse time.

"He's dating Marlene. We had dauntless cake last night."

"Oh ok."

He pays. Thank goodness, because I didn't have $100.00 with me.

He takes me back to Marlene's. We sit in the driveway. He won't unlock my door so I can't get out. He leans over to me.

"You looked really great tonight."

"Thanks. You too."

Why am I complemtenting him, I hate him. Then Eric starts rubbing my knee. Dammit why did I wear a skirt?

"Um...Can you unlock the door?"

"Why? Are you getting uncomfortable?"

"Yes. And it is..." I look at my phone "11:06. I'm six minutes late and Marlene's parents will get super mad. And Marlene will kill me."

Then Eric leans over and kisses me on the lips. Once he pulls away, I throw up in his lap. Poor dauntless cake.

"Ewww. What the Hell."

"I think you need to unlock the door." But before he can I throw up on him again.

"Fuck! Get the hell away from me!"

"Gladly, just unlock the door."

And with that, I hear the door unlock. I rush to the front door where Marlene is.

"What the hell happened?"

"You look nice too."

"You smell repulsive!"

"Thanks. I just got done kissing Eric."

"Well, did you like it?"

"Fuck no. I puked in his lap twice. My poor cake."

She is laughing at me now. I didn't think it was that funny. I glare at her.

"Sorry babe. I bet that was terrible."

"Yes it was."

"Well look at the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"You get ten bucks and you get to keep your face."

That is true.

"Come on lets go upstairs and get some sleep."

Yes! I get to sleep with Marlene tonight!

**And scene. That's it for this chapter. Remember, I want five review tomorrow. And it can't be from the four that reviewed today. You four know who you are. Feel free to review, yours just won't count. I know I'm mean but deal with it. I'm not asking that much from you. So review and tell your friends. Thanks and Shout out to nicklez and Crusta. Have a great day at high school tomorrow. I'm scared too. Peace out y'all **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys earned at least two chapters today. I got a total of 8 reviews that counted. This chapter would have been posted earlier today, but it didn't save. And then I had to leave to go tour the high school. So yeah. I would like to tell Nickelz that, I forgive you. But you are dumb. I mean who puts the paper with their locker combination in their locker and then closes the locker without knowing their locker combination. You aren't the brightess bulb in the place where they keep the light bulbs. LOL! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really enjoy reading them, and appreitate them.**

**Chapter 9**

**Uriah's POV**

I awake this morning, finding myself next to Marlene's warm body. Today is the last day that I have to be a girl. Then I can lie in bed with Marlene, being totally a man. Marlene picked out my lst outfit. It is a floral black and white skirt, with a white shirt and a black cami, (whatever the hell that is.) The whole outfit is paired with a pair of black flats.

I check my phone, and notice that it is 7:05. Only five more minutes until Marlene's mom comes to wake her up. I better hurry out the window. But before I leave, I kiss Marlene on the head.

The thing about Marlene's house, is that her room is on the third story. I have to crawl out the window and down a trellis that is right below her window. As I am climbing out the window, I see Tris and Christina waiting for me on the ground near my pick up.

I am almost out the window when I hear a ripping sound. I look down and notice that my skirt is now inside the window and I am outside the window. Dammit!

I quickly get to the ground and notice that Christina and Tris are starting to drive away. That's when I also notice that Marlene's dad is coming after me with a bat. Fuck my life!

I run as fast as I can, hoping that I can get to the talegate in time. Five feet away from the back I hear a swoosh and someone saying "Dammit!" It's Marlene's dad. I wish that I would have joined track when I had the chance, because surely this sprint would've been easier. I jump and land in the bed of the truck. I hear a final bang and realize that Marlene's dad just smashed my talelight to bits. He is surely getting the bill for that.

We have just enough time for Tris and Christina to get me a pair of pants from a store.

We arrive at the school with 5 minutes to spare. That's when I run into Eric. Shit!

"Hey Victoria! You owe me $100.00 for last night's date." Eric yells at me.

Excuse me? I owe what?

"Um. Sorry Eric but you're the one who took me on the date, I didn't take you."

"But I didn't have a good time. So you owe me."

Oh do I now?

"What do you always ask to be paid back by the girl who didn't give you a good time."

"Yeah."

I bitch slap him and walk away before he can do anything about it.

* * *

At my locker I get a text from Tris.

_Tris: You can tell everyone at lunch._

_Me: Thank you. I no longer curse the day that you were born._

_Tris: Why did you ever curse the day that I was born?_

_Me: Nevermind._

* * *

**Lunch**

**Uriah's POV**

Only about three more minutes, then I can quit being a girl.

For some reason Zeke keeps staring at me. CREEPY!

Five...Four...Three...Two...One...Here goes nothing.

I stand up on my chair. "Can I please have everyone's attention?" I ask.

Everyone just keeps on going with there conversations.

"Hey everyone! Shut the fuck up!" Four yells.

Everyone is quite.

I take off my wig.

"Oh my God! Victoria is bald!" Zeke screams.

"No you dill hole. It's me Uriah."

"What the fu-" Eric starts.

"Yeah, that's right Eric you kissed a guy. And you enjoyed it!" I say.

"You mean I almost kissed my own brother? I dated my own brother!?" Zeke says.

"Yep. Disgusting I know."

"I can't believe almost kissed my own brother."

"Life's tough bro...Get a helmet." Four says while hitting Zeke in the back of his head.

"So pay up."I say to Tris.

She starts laughing.

"What?"

"You didn't make it through the entire week. You had like three hours to go yet."

"But you said that I could tell everyone at lunch."

"Yeah, but did I ever say that you would get your money for giving up? No."

"But you tricked me."

"Life's tough bro...Get a helmet." Four says while hitting me on the side of the head and knocking me off balance.

"No I told you that you could quit at lunch. I didn't force you."

"That still isn't fair."

"Fine. I'll pay you five dollars and then I get to slap you three time."

"Deal." I say.

The bell rings, singnaling the end of lunch. We start to head out. Bere I make it to the door, out of nowhere Tris comes up to me and bitch slaps me.

**End of chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed. Love you all. And Peace Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter for tonight! Sorry! But I am to tired to right more tonight. Get mad if you want but remember I said for sure two and maybe three. So here is chapter ten. An FYI, I'm going into Christmas, because I have a great idea. And anyway, two chapters ago it was the middle of winter. So... Here is chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever. I lose to many things that I own so...**

**Chapter 10**

**Tris' POV**

Ten days until Christmas. But I am already the happiest girl alive. I still have two more slaps to use on Uriah. And this Christmas will be known as Slapsmas. HAHA. This will be the first year that Tobias and I will spend as a couple. And As a couple it will be our first Christmas spent with our friends. I have a perfect gift for Tobias, a can of cheese whiz! I hope he likes it.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

Tris and I walk in to the cafeteria. We sit at our normal table. Zeke walks in dressed as Santa Claus.

"HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Zeke sits down next to me and Tris. "Hey guys it's me Zeke."

"No duh sherlock." Tris says. I love it when Tris is sarcastic.

"Don't need to be mean. Guess what."

"You where robbed by ten year olds and they told you to dress up like Santa Claus?" I say.

"That's only half true."

What!?

"Which half?" I ask.

"The part about me being robbed by ten year olds."

Zeke, what a dumb ass.

"Ok. So I digned up to be Santa Claus at the mall this weekend. I get paid $12.00 and hour."

"What? That's great." Tris says.

"Yeah and I signed you up to be Mrs. Claus." he says to Tris, and hands her a hat. Who looks at it and puts it on with a smile. I think she is really happy to be Mrs. Claus.

"Wow that's great. Now you can earn some more cash Tris." i say.

"And so can you." Zeke says

"What!? But there is only one Santa." I say to Zeke.

"You won't be Santa silly. No you will be an elf boy." Zeke says tossing me a elf hat.

"What!? No way!"

"Oh come on it will be fun." Tris says.

"Fine." I say unhappy.

"Oh you shouldn't be that sad. You get paid too." Zeke says.

"Yeah, I guess it's worth it for $12.00 an hour."

"You'll only get paid $5.00."

"What? But you get paid 12."

"Hello. Duh. I'm Santa." Zeke says with a smile on his face.

I hope he chokes on that smile, because I am not happy at all.

**Ok chapter 10. Kind of crappy oh well. Review and tell y'alls friends about it. Be kind to one another. Peace Out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey y'all. Guess what. I'm updating. Also, guess what day it is. HUMP DAY! So this is the second time that I wrote this chapter. FYI it's a filler chapter. Sorry about that. There won't be to many of these, don't worry. I've been really bored in study hall. Since all my homework classes are after study hall. I've had so much spare time so I wrote this chapter yesterday. Hope you enjoy this filler chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I wish!**

**Chapter 11**

**Tobias POV**

Fuck my life! Zeke is such a dill hole. I have no idea as to why he would think that I wanted to be an elf. I'm fucking 6'5. Do I look as short as an elf? NO! Plus only five dollars and hour!? What the hell man! I'm surprised that I haven't strangled him yet. I have to hide my hands under the table so Zeke doesn't see my fists. I can just picture my fist going straight towards his hollow head.

I look up and see Tris. She must know how I'm feeling, because she is trying really hard not to smile. But this is no fun moment.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Tobias is so cute when he gets mad. So adorable.

"So how much do I get paid?" I ask Zeke.

"$8.00."

"That's great!"

"What the fuck!" Tobias yells, "You get ten dollars, she gets eight, and I get a lousy five dollars!?"

"What? It's more than minimum wage." Zeke says.

"No, honey it's not." I say calmly.

"What?" Zeke asks. obviously confused.

"No you idiot! Eight dollars is minimum wage.

Therefore, I get paid less than minimum wage. And Tris gets minimum wage. And you get more than it." Tobias says.

"Well duh, I get more. I'm Santa. And you're just an elf boy. They were going to give you seven. But I said, 'No, that's not what Four would want.'"

He's so stupid, I don't even think that he knows it.

"No! See that's where your wrong. I would've wanted seven. Anything above six is fine. But five!? You dumb, fucken idiot!

" Now Four. It was an honest mistake." I say.

Tobias looks at me like I'm crazy. I don't blame him. I have a hard time believing what I just said myself.

"Fine." Tobias says.

**I know short chapter. And kinda a cliff hanger. But that's all. And in the begining I did say that this would be short cause it's twas filler chapter. Like how I used 'twas'? Kinda like in 'Twas the night before Christmas.' HAHA! Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell your friends. Stay in school. Peace out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I think, just because I'm so nice I'll post anotheer chapter. Or maybe I'm posting, because it's Hump Day! So I was so bored again in study hall that I wrote this chapter too. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm to bored to own Divergent!**

**Zeke's POV**

"_First day of work. First day of work. I'm so happy, to have my first day of work."_ I sing as I get ready for work.

"Shut the hell up!" Four says to me, as he makes his way toward the kitchen. What's his problem? He get's to be my elf. I think I should have just asked Uriah.

"Who ate my peanut butter?!" Four yells.

OPPS. Dammit! Why do I always do this? I really thinkI have a serious problem. Maybe I should get that checked out soon. I have another serious problem; I'm at least $4000.00 in the debt to Four. I owe him big time!

"Um. Sorry bro. I ate your peanut butter. We have a serious problem."

"We? I know that you have a serious problem. But I didn't know that I did too."

"Well yeah. You see. You buy all the good food. I just don't have that kind of money to be able to but all this good food. It's just to damn expensive. But, not to worry, because, I'm getting my problem checked out. And, soon I will be rich. You know, ten dollars an hour. What! What!"

"Yeah sure. So you'll pay me back everything that you owe me? Right?"

"From at least a week ago. So how much do I owe you?"

"28 crackers, three bottles of cheese whiz, two bottles of Axe, $23.00 for gas. That jar of peanut butter. And one bottle of Herbal Essiences shampoo."

"Wait, the shampoo doesn't count."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"Because it was labeled Tris? I'm Tris boyfriend. It was in _**my**_ bathroom. So you owe me a replacement, because I took the blame. Tris would kill you if you ever used her stuff. So you can either place it to me, the middle man. Or her. Your choice."

"Fine, the shampoo to you."

"You have chosen wisely."

* * *

**Mall **

**Tris' POV**

It's 12:15pm. The job starts at 12:20pm. Tobias and Zeke still aren't here. Why did I ever think that they could get somewhere on time. Zeke is a dumbass when he is alone. Put him with Tobias and all hell would freeze over, because Zeke would have broke the thermoststat.

It's all my fault, I should have told them that work started earlier than it did, because then I wouldn't have to worry as much. But no I told them to be here by 12:20. Fuck my life!

I look back down at my phone 12:18pm. The doors will open in less than two minutes. Children will be everywhere waiting for Santa. But when they open the doors, the kids will fine no Santa. Just me Mrs. Claus. All hell will brake loose when the kids can't find Santa. They will be greatly disappointed waiting an hour just to see some guy in a suit, potraying Santa. 12:19.

Five seconds...Four...Three...Two...One...

At the last second possible, here come Zeke and Tobias strolling in. Or should I say Santa Claus and Elf Boy.

**End of chapter 12. Hope you enjoyed this. Enjoy the rest of hump day. i know I will, by reading peoples fanfics. Review. Love y'all. Peace Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**What up home slices? I ain't doing much today. So why not a chapter? Right. Yes I am using 'ain't' deal with it. I wrote this chapter Friday. Sorry I didn't update it then. It was kinda hard since I wasn't here. And I was too sad to write because my sister just left for college while I was in school on Friday. And I already miss her. :( Well enough of me complaining. Hey did you know that tonight on MTV they are showing the Divergent trailer. Yeah I know right. To bad I don't have cabel. Here is chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I've run out of disclaimers, but I still don't own divergent or the characters.**

**Chapter 13**

**Tris' POV**

"What the hell took you so long?" I ask as Tobias and Zeke come up to me.

"Well it look a while to make Zeke fat. We like don't have any extra pillows in the whole apartment." Tobias explains.

"Hey. I'm not the only reason as to why we were late." Zeke complains. "Four didn't want to get into his tights. He refused. I had to get on the ground and force his legs into them."

The green tights just look so great on Tobias. They make him look even taller than he is. He looks like the beanstalk from 'Jack and the Beanstalk."

"Shut up. At least I don't look like an elephant who ate a hippo." Tobias says to Zeke.

"I'm not the one wearing shoes that point upward." Zeke says.

"F-" Tobias starts when a little girl comes over and tugs on his shirt.

"Looks like it's time to get started." I say.

Zeke goes and sits down in his chair. And Tobias picks up the girl and sets her on top of Zeke's lap.

"What is your name, little girl?" Zeke asks.

"I'm not little. I'm big." the girl says to Zeke.

"Well what is your name big girl?"

"Heather."

""That's a nice name. So, Heather, what would you like for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well what about a doll?"

"Yeah. Can I?"

"Sure you can."

Tobias hands the girl a doll and I take their picture. She gives Zeke a hug and hops off.

* * *

After about twenty kids, a hispanic boy comes up next in line. I place him on Zeke's lap.

Zeke must see he is hispanic. Because he says,

"Como te llama?" I'm surprised. Zeke is smart enough to speak Spanish, but he is still stupid enough to eat food that doesn't have his name on it. What has our world come to?

"Me llamo Jaun." the boy says.

"Juan do you speak English?"

"Si."

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"No." Juan screams.

"A truck?" Zeke asks holding up a toy truck.

"Si."

I take their picture and hand the copy to Jaun.

"Adios?" Zeke says.

"Adios Santa."

Juan hops down and walks away. That was wierd. He spoke mainly Spanish and only a little English.

I walk up to Zeke.

"I didn't know that you spoke Spanish. You can barely even read English. And that's your native language."

"Oh Trissy. You under estamite me way to much."

"Duh. You can't even read your name."

"Shut up. I think that I have been hit by Four to many times. And plus I'm getting that checked out so don't worry."

**Sorry if this chapter was disappointing. I'm still trying to get it going. I have plans don't worry. That's all I have for tonight. Maybe tomorrow during study hall I can keep writing again, since I have nothing else to do. Be kind to one another. Don't do drugs or achol and stay in school. Peace out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all. I decide to write another chapter in study hall again. So this is chapter 14. I don't know how great it is. But I had my twin read it and she liked it. But that may not be your opinion. She is always wrong when it comes to this. So yeah. Make your own opinion. Oh and Nickelz, that's a great idea. I will plan for that sometime. Here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my opinion. And half of it belongs to my twin. (Get it cause I'm half of her.)**

**Chapter 14**

**Tris' POV**

Day three of work. Two down, only seventeen more to go.

It is 12:15pm, Tobias and Zeke still don't know how to be anywhere on time. It drives me insane!

When Zeke and Tobias finally get here, it is 12:25. Twenty minutes late, shall I add, when our boss walks in.

Shit. We're probably getting fired for being late. Even though, I'm always here ten minutes early!

"Hey Zeke, Four, and Tris, in my office, now. Right now."

Did he just try to make himself sound like Ice Cube in 21 Jump Street? Because if that's what he was going for it didn't really work out.

"Yes, Mr. Dalton."

Mr. Dalton's 'office' is really just the space behind Santa's Workshop. Nothing special. But you still never want to be back there.

"There's a bus load of kids coming. Their orphans."

"Oh that's so sad" I say.

"Yeah. It means that there parents can't but anything here in the store. So I need you to get rid of them."

"What! Get rid of them. They don't have parents. We can't just reject them like their parents did. Can't we at least let them see Santa?" I plead.

"No! They won't buy anything. So they can't stay. That's the rule."

"Who's rule!?"

"Mine!" Dalton yells at me.

That's some shitty rule that he probably just made up.

When I don't respond right away, Dalton yells at me again, "Got a problem with that!?"

"No."I say to him.

"Good now get that done and then back to work." Then he walks away.

Tobias and Zeke must see how upset I am, because Zeke takes out his wallet and hands Tobias a plastic card.

"Four goes get some toys for these kids."

"Gee, who ever trusted you with a credit card?"

"Don't worry. It's not mine. It's Uriah's. He had it laying out on his counter. He wasn't using it cause he was in the shower. So I took it for emergencies. And this is an emergency. I don't think Uriah will mind, since it's going to a good cause."

Poor Uriah, he probably thought that he lost it. And Zeke's had it all along.

"Whatever. I didn't need you to narrate the life stroy of this card. Don't worry I'll be back soon."

"Just don't max out the card. Otherwise Uriah will kill me." Zeke shouts to Tobias who is running down the hall.

"Don't worry. I won't." Tobias calls back.

Who would ever give a card to Zeke? Uriah shouldn't leave his stuff out of his sight ever again. You never know when Zeke will be breaking into your apartment when your in the shower.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

I can't believe that Zeke just gave me a credit card, that isn't even his. He is so stupid sometimes. Ok more like a lot of the times. But still. I mean how responsible does he think I am. I will still buy the toys for the orphans. But while I have a prepaid card, I might as well do some Christmas shopping for Tris.

I know the perfect gift for Tris. Actually two gifts to get her.

Number One: An engagement ring.

I've been thinking about asking her for along time. But I never had a ring or the right time to tell her. But I have finally picked the date. December 24th. I have it all planned out. I'll give her a big box, full of smaller boxes. Each one decresing in size until she gets to the smallest box. The ring box. She will open it and nothing will be in there. Then I'll get on one knee and ask her. And since we are spending it with all our friends, we won't have to worry about who to tell first. Or if she rejects me then everyone can see me make a fool of myself. But I'm trying not to think about that possiblity. I can hardly wait though since the twenty-fourth is only seventeen days away.

Gift Number Two: Two sets of keys to my apartment. I plan on giving her two, because she is always losing the extra set of keys to something. I also plan on kicking Zeke out of the apartment. I know that it isn't really the holiday spirit, but it is pretty much my apartment. He only lives there and pays a half of his half of the rent. So while he pays a fourth, I pay three fourths. Which isn't fair. I pretty sure he can move back in with Uriah. It would be like living with me, except he won't have to pay any rent. Uriah's looking for a roomate anyways. He already pays full rent for himself. It will be like old times with those two. I think that Zeke would get used to the new arragement right away. It is that major of an adjustment anyways. He should be just fine.

For the longest time I was thinking about doing something like the twelve days of Christmas for Tris, but I got stuck on the thrid day. The first day would be the ring, obliviously. And the second is the two sets of keys to my apartment. But after that I got nothing.

* * *

**Still Tobias' POV**

I pass by a store in a hurry. But as I'm passing something catches my eye. I back up and see that the sign says 'jewlery.' Perfect. I can look in here for the ring. I search row after row of rings and necklaces. Then I see THE ONE. It's a thin gold band, with small diamonds all the way around it. And in the middle, there's one diamond bigger than the rest. I ask the clerk if I can get a better look at the it.

He takes the ring out from under the glass counter, and hands it to me. I examine it at all angles. Then I hold it up to the light. The sun hits the ring perfectly, causing the diamond to produce a small rainbow onto the floor. It's amazing.

"How much is it?" I ask the clerk.

"That one is only $1500.00. It's the only one that does that and it has 18 karrot gold. Plus it's the only one that the desinger made before he died. It's was orgianally $25,000."

"Why is it so cheap then?"

"Well since no one had ever heard of the desinger, the value has gone down. But it is a beautiful ring."

"Wait, is that the only reason? It's not counterfeit is it?"

"No. I don't have anything fake in this store. I swear. Do you realize that I wouldn't be in business if it was. To many people don't trust jewlers anymore so they alway seem to get the jewlery appraised. And then they realize that I didn't lie to them and they lose money on the appraiser. I promise you, it's 100% real."

"Ok, I'll take it. But if I find pout that you are lying to me I will break your wrists."

"Ok. You can do that." The clerk says. Not even hesitant. He must not be lying, because usually people confess to me right away when I threat them.

He hands me the bag and I leave.

I check my phone and see that it is 2:25. I've been gone for almost one and half hours. Luckly I already got the toys for the kids. And I only spent $3000.00 total. In my book that's pretty damn good. I slipp the ring into my pants pocket and walk back to 'Santa's Wonderland.' Luckly today Zeke let me wear green pants instead of tights.

**End of chapter 14. I think this is the longest chapter in along time. I hope that you enjoyed. Oh in this chapter, I kinda quoted from the movie 21 Jump Street. I just thought that I should say that. I don't own that either. Just for entertainment purposes. Rememeber to review and tell your freinds. Thank you. Peace out! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all. It's HUMP DAY! YAY! As to by request by many of you. (All of you) I shall keep writing. I just want everyone to know that I appreatiate the reviews from all of you. But I would appreatiate them even more if they weren't just 'great story keep writing.' I like them. But when I check my e-mail, I really love to see longer reviews. They make me happy. :) And when I'm happy, I really want to keep writing. I will keep writing just for you guys. I have many more ideas. I don't plan on ending anytime soon. FYI. So enough of me writing extremly long authors notes and back to the chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer. Does it sound like I own much? No, cuz my parents own most of my stuff. But I and niether do they own Divergent. Unfortunately. :(**

**Tris' POV**

Where the hell is Tobias with those gifts. We can't hold the kids for much longer. I feel really bad. Since we can't get to the orphan kids until we get the toys, we have to jump around in the line. It's just so sad when one of those kids is next in line, and we have to tell them to wait. It's heartbreaking to see their happy smiles into frowns. I can't believe I'm part of the reason for it.

I check my phone. Tobias has been gone for almost an hour and a half. We only have two hours to get through all these orphan kids before it's time to leave.

I put my phone back in my pocket and see Tobias running down towards us. He has a huge bag of toys on his back. The kids will be so happy.

"You were gone for along time." Zeke says to Tobias.

"No shit sherlock. I had to get alot of toys. And then there was a huge line at Toys-R-Us. Then I went to build a bear and built a few bears. The casheir thought I was crazy."

"Wait you went to Build a Bear without me?" Zeke asks Tobias.

"Yeah sorry buddy. I know that I was supposed to take you sometime. But it was emergency. You said so yourself. If you weren't here who would have been Santa. Plus if I took you to build a bear, we would have needed like three hours. That's where I spent most of the time anyways. There is just to many choices."

"Yeah I guess you're right. But will you still take me sometime?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Are you two almost done with your heart to heart? Because we have some sad kids to make happy." I say to them.

Zeke gets back in his chair and we begin to hand him kid after kid. Snapping picture after picture. Handing toy after toy to now happy kids. It feels good to make a kid happy.

We only hve a half hour left when Zeke gets a call from Uriah.

"Hold on. I have to take this." Zeke told us.

_"Hello?"_

_"Zeke? It's me, Uriah. I can't find my credit card anywhere. Do you know where it's at?" _

_"Um...Your credit card? No I haven't seen it."_ Zeke tells Uriah.

_"Can you come here and help me find it?"_

_"Yeah sure. I'll be there in a little bit."_

_"Ok. Thanks.'_

_"Yep. Bye."_

"Who was on the phone?" Tobias asks Zeke.

"Uriah. I have to go." Zeke responds.

"What did he want."

"He can't find his credit card. He wants me to come help him look for it. Four, can you be Santa for the rest of the time. I'll give you your total share. I promise."

"Yeah. Sure."

"Thanks. Now to go help Uriah." Zeke says, and leaves.

"Wait didn't he say he had to help Uriah find his credit card?" I ask Tobias.

"Yeah. Doesn't Zeke remember that he took it?" Tobias says.

"I don't think so."

"Man that guy does have a serious problem."

"I'd say so."

Tobias goes and changes ito the Santa outfit and comes back in a record time of five minutes.

* * *

We only have five more minutes left. And there is only one more kid left. Tobias has been doing a great job as Santa. Even better than Zeke. He knows more Spanish too. Which has come in handy a lot.

The final boy comes up. I place him on Tobias' lap. This boy is really cute. He has blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He is a little guy not to tall.

"Hello. What is your name?" Tobias asks the boy.

"Collins."

"Well, Collins what would you like for Christmas?"

"Um...A red fire engine with a siren and a ladder."

"Well Collins have you been a good boy this year?"

"I think so."

"Mrs. Clause can you get me the naughty and nice list for me?"

I give Tobias a book.

"Lets see. Collins. Oh here it is right under _'Nice' _I think that I can give you that fire truck right now."

Tobias reaches over the arm of his chair and hands Collins a brand new fire truck.

"WOW! Thank you Santa. You're the best!"

"Well, you deserve it. You've been a good boy this year."

Collins gives Tobias a big hug. It's so cute that I decide to take two pictures one for him and one for us.

Collins hops off of Tobias' lap. I hand him the picture and he gives me a hug, and runs off towards the bus.

I check my phone 5:55pm. Done right on time.

**That's it for this chapter. I plan on writing another chapter tomorrow. But no promises. I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing this chapter. I think that the Christmas part makes it easier to forget the heat. I mean we aren't in frickin' July anymore. It's the end of August for goodness sakes! Please review. Thank you. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'all...Sorry I said that I might update like Friday, but I forgot. But hey since it is Labor Day weekend maybe there will be multiple chapters. IDK though. Here is chapter 16.**

**Chapter 16**

**Tobias' POV**

Fuck my life! I can't believe out of all the days in the world, Zeke is sick. I just can't believe it. Now I have to be Santa again. Second day in a row. I don't want to be Santa or an elf. I want to be me. Someone who hangs out with Tris all day, but not as a random character. UGH!

But I guess that yesterday was kinda fun. I did really enjoy all the kids coming, and becoming happy when I gave them a toy. But those weren't snotty rich kids. Those snotty kids are like a bug bowl of poop. I hate them. But these kids that I helped yesterday were sweet and adorable and nice, and not a bug bowl of poop. Wait what have I become? This elf job has turned me soft! No! Why me. I could see me becoming soft and nice when I'm a hundred. Bit not now. This must be the end of the world coming.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

I get to the mall. Surprisingly five minutes early. I guess when you don't have a sack of potatoes to drag along, you can actually get somewhere sooner.

Tris seems very happy to see me.

"Hi." I say to Tris as she walks up.

"Hey. Why are you Santa today? And where is Zeke?"

I think she just answered on of her own questions with another one of her questions.

"Well. I'm Santa because Zeke isn't here. obviously."

"Duh. So where is he?"

"He is sick."

"You mean 'sick'." Tris says with air quotes.

"No, I mean he is actually sick. He was throwing up all morning. Quite disgusting if you ask me."

"I bet."

"Yeah." I look around and see that they are about to open the doors for those many snotty kids, and the few nice ones.

* * *

Oh man. So many kids and it is only 4:30. I still have an hour and twenty minutes in this ridiculously costume.

"_Buzzzzzz. Buzzzzzz."_

I hear Tris' phone go off. She takes her phone out of her pocket and answers the call.

After a few minutes, Tris hangs up and tells me that she has to go help find Christina's cat that ran out of the apartment. When Christina got out of the shower she saw that the door was open and Sadie was gone. Maybe if she had a dog this would never had happen. Dogs are much smarter than cats anyways. Or if she would learn to not leave her door unlocked this wouldn't have happened. And if she didn't have a pet at all this surely wouldn't have happened. I don't know why but for some reason this whole 'cat gone missing while I was in the shower' things sounds like when Zeke took Uriah's credit card while he was in the shower. ZEKE!

Now I am stuck by myself for an hour and twenty minutes by myself. And I have a pretty good hunch that I can blame Zeke for this.

Kid after unworthy of my time kid, comes to sit on my lap. I have been bitten like three times today. I think I need to get a rabies shot. And the parents didn't even do anything to discipline the kid once they bit me. I think I know why half of these kids are stuck up and snotty. Because of their PARENTS! Besides being bitten, I've been sneezed on. I think I'm coming down with a cold. I now know how Zeke got sick. Plus I think that some of these kids were here yesterday, because many of the names sounds familiar.

When I have a few minutes of a break, I check my phone. 5:50. Only five more minutes and then I'm free!

Soon a little boy comes up and sits on my lap. He has a red fire engine with a siren and ladder. He looks a lot like Collins.

"Hello Santa. Remember me? Collins, I was here yesterday."

"Well hello Collins. What brings you back to Santa's Workshop?"

"I would like to return this fire truck."

"And why is that?"

"Now that I know you're the real Santa, I want to ask for something else."

"Ok what is that?"

"I would like parents for Christmas."

**HAHA cliffhanger. Not really for me but toats for you. MUHAHAH! I will update. Maybe today. But I would like to get to like 50 reviews. I only need three more reviews. And not just 'great story keep writing.' Nothing like that will count. And neither does Nicklez or Crusta's reviews count. However they are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell your friends and please review. Peace Out. **

**~S**

**P.S. The S isn't a mistake. I'm using my twin's account and my name starts with a S so. I think you can fill in the rest.**


	17. Chapter 17

**What up bitches!? You know it just occurred to me that I forgot to do a disclaimer the last time I updated. Sad day. Those are one of things that I look forward to reading on people's stories. FYI Christmas Eve! YAY **

**Disclaimer: No one on this entire website owns Divergent. How should I get that through your thick skulls? Any ideas? (Was that harsh?) Chapter 17 **

**Tobias' POV**

"I would like parents." What!? I can't believe that he just said that. What does one say to one that just said something so strong like that. I glance up from his staring eyes and see that the clock says 5:55. Closing time. "You know what Collins come with me."

* * *

**Tris POV**

Where the hell is Tobias? He should have gotten off of work a half an hour ago. The meal will be ready any minute. All of a sudden, Tobias comes in through the door. "Everyone I would like you to meet someone." Tobias says. We are all gathered in the living room when he says this. "Come on these people are my friends, they aren't mean." Tobias says to something behind the door.

In walks in a boy who kinda looks familiar.

"Everyone this is Collins. Collins and I met at the mall."

"I thought he was Santa, but it turned out to be Four." Collins says.

"Collins will be staying with me for a couple of days."

"Yeah. Four says that we can hang out."

"I know it's going to be so much fun!" Tobias says with a big grin on his face.

"Ok Collins this is my best friend Zeke. His brother Uriah. Uriah's girlfriend Marlene. Will, and his girlfriend Christina. Shauna. And finally my girlfriend, Tris."

"Hey Collins. Do you want to sit with me?" I ask Collins, who looks up to Tobias, who gives a nod. Then he runs to me and sits down in my lap.

* * *

**TOBIAS' POV**

After dinner, we all sit around in the living room and talk and play a few board games. Which suddenly got really boring. I think Zeke really thinks it's boring, because he is getting restless.

"CAN WE PLEASE OPEN PRESENTS!?" Zeke screams, like the little kid that we all know him to be.

"Why don't you pass the presents out to everyone." Shauna says.

"Ok...ok..." Zeke pants. He runs around to everyone handing them their boxes.

"Collins do you want to help me open presents?" Tris asks.

"Sure." Collins says and plops down in Tris' lap again.

We decide that since Zeke was such a good boy with waiting, he could open his first. He had exactly six gifts to open. Well technically seven, but I can't give him his 'get out of my apartment' gift until Tris opens up her ring.

"Ok lets see. This one is from Shauna. Oh wow." Zeke says holding up a picture of her in nothing but her undergarments. I totally knew that they were more than just friends. They're fuck buddies.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that we would have a little visitor with us." Shauna apologizes.

We move on from that. Zeke hiding the picture under the couch. Zeke ended up getting a six pack from Will. A pair of Addias high tops from Christina. Some cash from Marlene. A pair of socks from yours truly. And two pairs of reading glasses; one from Tris and the other from Uriah.

After him, I start opening my presents. Surprisingly, I got six cans of cheese whiz.

It's now Tris turn to open her presents. Since she is the youngest, we made her go last. She got a pair of awesome pink and orange Nike 6.0 high tops, from Christina. She got everyone but me shoes. I'm jealous. Even if they are pink. Zeke gave Tris Christina's cat. That he stole this morning. A book from Marlene. And Will and Uriah chipped in on a gift. They got her _House at the End of the_ _Street._ Which I learned was her favorite movie. She left my gift for last.

She takes the box, and has Collins undo the wrapping paper. She then opens the box to reveal a smaller box. After twenty boxes, she finally gets to the smallest box: THE RING BOX.

She opens it up and finds a piece of paper that says 'C_lose your eyes_.' "Four! Where is my present. I don't want to close my eyes!"

"You'll get it, just close your eyes."

"Fine. But you better not give me another box." She says as she closes her eyes.

"Ok Tris, you can open your eyes now." I'm literally six inches from her now. "Tris Prior, will you make me the luckiest man alive. Will you pretty please marry me?" I say as I hold the ring out to her.

Everyone looks towards Tris, waiting for her answer.

"YES!" Tris says and starts to cry.

**To coot! Right. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for not updating in awhile. Hope the wait was worth it. I almost started crying myself, and I knew what was coming. As those who have read this chapter can guess, I fixed it. My computer was like really bitchy yesterday and squished all the words together. I would like to know what you think, so review. PLEASE. Thank you. I love you all. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**So. I know that I haven't updated in awhile. But that's because I didn't have any good ideas this week. I was going to update last Sunday, but I hit my head on a metal door. I could have a possible concussion, but you know. YOLO. **

**Disclaimer:I don't think Veronica Roth was dumb enough to run into a door. Therefore, I am not Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 18**

**Tris' POV**

Oh my God. I can't believe he just asked me to marry him. I am so excited.

"Erh meh gerh, Tris. You're getting married!" Christina screams!

"I know." I start balling.

"Tris, is you're mind blown?" Uriah asks.

"Heck yeah!"

"Well with this big news, I want to ask you a one more thing." Tobias says.

"What?"

"Will you move in with me?"

"Wait wait wait." Zeke starts. "Where am I going to live?"

"Oh yeah. That reminds me. I have one more gift for you." Tobias says.

"Whoa what is it?"

Tobias hands Zeke an envolope.

"You got me money. Thanks bro."

"Just open it."

"OK. This is your 'Get the hell out of my apartment.' free card. What the hell. How can you kick your first friend out of the apartment we share together?"

"Easy. With that card."

"Wait. Before we kick Zeke out of the apartment, can you tell us how you guys became friends? It has been bothering me for a long time." I ask.

"Sure. It all began at the Dauntless zoo. At our first grade feild trip."

~FLASHBACK~

"Zeke? What are you doing?" Eric asks.

"Nothing just watching the flamingos."

"Be careful Zeke." Ms. Turner warns.

"Do you want a better look?" Eric asks.

"Yeah. I heard that there is like an underground area that we can go to see them."

"Yeah I heard that too. And I know where it's at."

"Really? Where?"

"Right there." Eric says and pushes Zeke into the elephants pen.

"HAHAHA!" Eric laughs and runs away.

Then a baby flamingo comes up to Zeke.

"AHHH! HELP IT'S LICKING ME!" Zeke sceams

Then all of a sudden Four comes over with some girl holding hands. It's Lauren.

"Do you here something?" Four asks.

"Yeah it's just Zeke screaming like a baby. As usual. Don't pay any attention to him. He's a nobody." Lauren says.

"But he's in with the flamingos."

"Who cares. He was dumb enough to be there, anyways, I heard that flamingos are really nice creatures. Nothings going to happen to him."

"Whatever." Four says and drops Lauren's hand. He climbs over the fence.

"Zeke are you ok?"

"I'm terrified. The flamingo is licking me!"

"Hold on, I'll get you out." Four says and scares the bird away. He picks Zeke up and helps him over the wall.

"Thanks Four. You saved me."

"No problem."

"Hey do you want to be friends?"

"Sure."

~End of Flashback~

"Oh poor little Zeke." Shauna says.

"And to this day. Zeke is still terrified of flamingos, zoos in genral, and people licking him. You should have seen him yesterday screaming when he was under the sink." Four says.

"Hey that bug was seriously licking my eye." Zeke protests.

"Whatever."

"So where am I supposed to live?"

I look at Uriah.

"FINE! But you better start paying more rent."

"Thanks bro. I love you." Zeke says and goes over to kiss Uriah.

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

Oh no it's almost eleven o'clock. I have to Collins back to the orphanage.

He's asleep in Tris' arms. She looks so cute with him in her arms. I can't wait to start a family.

I wake Collins up and get him in the car. Tris kisses and hugs him goodbye. I think she really likes him. It's hard to let him go. Even if it is just for the night. But he doesn't seem like a little kid that I just met a few days ago. Infact he feels like he could be part of mine and Tris' life.

Before I get in the car, Tris comes up to me.

"I love you Tobias." She whispers.

"I'll only be gone for ten minutes."

"I know." She looks in the back seat. Collins must be super tired, he's already passed out in the back seat.

"He's so cute."

"Tris, I have a question for you."

"Wait let me tell you something first."

"Ok what is it?"

"I know that we have only been engaged for like three hours. But I like Collins so much, that-"

I cut her off. "Do you want to adopt him?"

She looks up at me with tears forming in her eyes. She nods.

"That's what I was going to ask you. If you wanted to adopt him. Him in your arms is just so cute. I can't let that go."

"Really? You want to adopt him to?"

"Yes. We can be a family."

"Thank you. When should we?"

"I'll take him home tonight, and he can get his wish tomorrow."

"Wait his wish?"

"Yeah don't you rememeber? He wished for parents. I didn't think I could give it to him. But now we both can be his parents."

"This is going to be his best Christmas ever."

"You said it."

I kiss Tris and get in the car.

When I get to the orphanage, I quietly open the door and pick Collins off and take him to his room.

This will be one of his last nights in this room.

I kiss him goodbye and leave.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some of you reviewed that Tris and Tobias should adopt. That was my idea the whole time. Too Coot! Right!? I almost started to cry. But that's cause I didn't have this chapter planned out at all. I just winged it. Please tell me how you liked this chapter. I really hoped it was good. Thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey y'all. I heard that alot of you enjoyed that last chapter. I mean it was just to coot. Right? Enough of me rambling, how about another chapter? I don't see why not.**

**Disclaimer: If you could see me right now, you would know that I'm not Veronica Roth.**

**Chapter 19**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up to the smell of coffee. Black coffee. That can only mean that Tobias is up.

"Hey Tris, time to get up."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no. It's warm in here and cold out there. There ain't no way in hell that I am getting out from these covers."

"Whatever you say." Tobias says sneakily.

Shit. All of a sudden, I'm lying on the cold wooden floor.

"That pose is so sexy." Tobias says.

"Thanks." I say as I get up off the floor and head to the closet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tobias asks me.

"To take a shower."

"Why."

"Personal hiegine duh. Maybe you should invest in it." I tease.

"You can't take a shower yet."

"And why not?"

"Cause I'm taking one first!" Tobias says and runs into the bathroom and locks the door.

"Dammit Tobias! I need to take a shower!" I shout at him.

"I know. That's why I got in here first. You'll be in here for like a half an hour. And we need to be at the orpahage at 1:00."

I look at my phone. 12:30. DAMMIT!

"Hurry it up then. I need to get ready! And I won't have enough time."

* * *

After twenty minutes, Tobias finally comes out of the bathroom.

"Took you long enough. I only have like ten minutes to get ready." I say to him.

"Actually, I would like to be on the road in five minutes. And just so you know you could hav joined me. The door was unlocked the whole time."

"Fuck you Tobias." I say.

All he does is laugh at me.

I get done with my shower in three minutes, giving me only two minutes to get clothes on. I told Tobias to pick me out some clothes. That was a big mistake. He picked out the worst possible outfit ever! I mean he got a low cut black tanktop. And a pair of spandex. It's -15 degrees. How am I suppose to wear that.

He sees my expression and asks, "What's wrong."

"It's negative 15 degrees outside. I can't wear this ensamble."

"Fine." He goes back into my closest. He comes back with a leather jacket and black jeans. Along with my black uggs.

"Much better." I say to him and start getting dressed.

* * *

We pull up to the orphange with only thrity seconds to spare. We walk into the orphange and sit down. Tobias goes up to the front desk and tells him that we are here. He comes back with paperwork to fill out.

"Great. I though that I was done with work." I say.

"Yeah. I know. They won't even let me see Collins without filling out these forms. Hey what name are you taking when we get married?"

"Yours. Duh."

"Ok. Do you think that they will still let us adopt him even though we aren't married?"

"I don't know. By the way when do you think we will get married?"

"We I was think the week in between yours and my birthday."

"That's next week. Your birthday is tomorrow."

"I know. But we can wait. I didn't know if you wanted a big wedding or not. It's your decision."

"I like that idea. I didn't really want a big wedding. You know big parties just give me more people to embarrass myself."

"Yeah a small wedding is probably a good idea. You embarrass yourself way to easily."

I punch him in the arm. He laughs at me and continues to fill out the forms."Hey what if we get married on New Year's Eve? That would be cool don't you think?"

"Yeah. That would be awesome."

Tobias goes back to filling out the forms. At like one - fifteen, we finally get the papers filled out and go up to the front desk.

"Hello. May I help you?" the lady behind the desk asks.

Tobias hands the lady the papers to her.

She looks over the paper and says, "Um. Your not married?"

"That's right. We are getting married in a few days."

"Congradulations. However..."

Uh oh, not however.

"We are sorry, but we cannot let a couple adopt a child without being married. I'm sorry, you'll just have to come back when you are married." the lady says.

I look at Tobias.

"Ok. Thank you." He says sadly.

He grabs my hand and we walk out.

**I know that you probably didn't like this chapter. But I kinda wanted a change in events. So have you guys been listening/watching the SDSU vs. Nebraska Huskers. I am upset with the score. The Jackrabbits are losing! My cousin and I made a bet on the wonners. Who ever's team wins, the losers have to make the winner a candle lit spegetti dinner. I think that I will be cooking. OH NO. My cousin is drivning me insane! I might end up killing her. JK. Then her fanfic would never finish. I hope that y'alls saturday is going better than me. Have a great day!**

**BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't judge this chapter. If you don't like it, deal with it. You may get really mad at the end. But i thought about this chapter for a long long time and I came to this decision. But I won't tell you. You will just have to read it and y'alls can get mad at it, send a review on what you think of it. I will be waiting. Here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I were to send my fingerprints to a lab they wouldn't say Veronica Roth. Ergo I am not her and don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 20**

**Tris' POV**

Thump.

I wake up to the feeling of the cold hardwood floor. Yep, Christina just flipped my matress over, and I am laying face first on the ground.

"What the hell Chris. When did you get so strong!?" I yell.

"It wasn't me. I had Four do it."

Dammit. Should have suspected that he would do this. He has always been against my sleeping in. Which doesn't make sense because people do have to SLEEP! Some just longer than others. I am one who loves to sleep. He needs to get used to it before we get married.

"Why? Would you do that to me?"

"Well yesterday I was told to come and get you at 1:00, so we could go dress shopping. I have been waiting for you to get up for twenty minutes. I tried every possible way to get you up. Believe me, I feel bad about getting you up that way, but you are one hard sleeper."

"Wait, it's one twenty in the afternoon already?" Christina shakes her head. "You mean I missed breakfast AND dinner?"

"That's what your worried about? Our appointment is in ten minutes!"

"Shit. Chris why didn't you get me up sooner?" I say and jump up from the floor.

"I told you I tried!"

Whatever. She obliviously didn't try hard enough.

Twenty minutes later we are in the dress store with the employee trying to fine the right dress. But it isn't working since she isn't listening to me. I told her I want a strapless white dress with purple in it since the color purple means of high rank. Which I am. I think she may be color blind. I hate her so much she won't shut her fat mouth up either. I was hoping to be here for mainly an hour. At most. But at this pace, I won't get out of here until I'm thirty.

On top of her being color blind she keeps bring me dresses way out of my price range. My price is $3,500 to $ 4,500. But no this idiot must need to go back to basic math. Everyone should know that $100,000 is way more than $4,500. Christina says not to be to hard, since it's her first day. But why not. You get trained to do this. Right? It's not like they just hire someone off the streets without training and then say 'Here's your first customer. Have at it.'

Two hours later, the lady comes back with a short dress that is black and wait for it $35,000.

"That's it!" I say and storm out to find the manager.

I walk up to the front desk and ring the service bell multiple times extremly fast.

Then the manager comes in and asks "What can I do for you today ma'am?"

"I would like a new person to help me find a dress. Preferably someone who has had a job longer that three hours!" I demand.

"Um. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well that lady is obliviously is colored blinded and doesn't know basic math. I've been here for three hours and she hasn't brought me a single dress inside my price range or in the style I want. And I really need a dress by Saturday."

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

"We were going to wait until New Year's but we can't adopt until we are married so..."

"Ahh. I see. I'll come back and help what are we looking for?"

I explain to the manager what I am looking for and like literally five minutes later he comes back with THE DRESS.

It's perfect. A sleeveless dress white dress with light purple sequence here and there and a black band around the stomach. It is even below my price range. I try it on and it fits perfectly. I buy the dress. Luckily I came in today because it was the last one too.

"Erh meh greh. Tris it is so beautiful. Four is going to love it."

"Thanks Chris. I love your bridesmaid's dress too."

"I know I love it too."

We head home and enter Tobias' and now mine apartment.

"Hey ladies." Zeke says as we walk in.

"Hey Zeke." I say.

I walk up to Tobias and kiss him on the cheek.

"Get a room!" I hear Uriah say.

"What kind of shing-dig is this?" I ask.

"We're just helping Zeke move all his stuff to Uriah's apartment. Want to help?" Will says as he comes out of the spare bedroom.

"No Thanks. I refuse to lift anything above two pounds. But Chris and I can supervise."

"And when you say supervise you mean..." Tobias asks

"Sitting on the couch, making sure that nothing gets broken." Christina says.

"Well instead of supervising why not just sit on your ass and have a margarita and have gossip hour." Zeke says.

"Good idea Zeke, I was going to help but since you said that I think we will just stay here." I say.

"Dammit Zeke your an idiot." Tobias says and hits him on the side of the head.

"Ouch." Zeke mumbles not wanting Four to get even more mad.

Two hours later they are finally done and Tobias comes in and lays on the bed.

"I'm exhausted!"

"I bet. You were with Zeke the whole day."

Tobias laughs and I get up to him and kiss him.

He kisses me on the forehead. I snuggle up to him and we drift asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**The Wedding.**

**Tris' POV**

It's twelve-thirty and the wedding starts at one. I am so nervous. for the few weeks that we were engage, I couldn't remember one time being so scared. But now I am. I'm terrifie. Not of getting married, not even of Tobias. But for some reason I am nervous for my family.

Dad and Caleb don't like Tobias, I don't know why. Caleb hates every guy in the world besides himself. I don't know why dad doesn't like the idea of us being together. Maybe it's because we are going to adopt Collins. Either way he isn't happy. I'm not worried about mom though. She's really happy for us. Which makes me feel a little bit better. Unfortunately they couldn't come. Eric wouldn't let them into the compound. But it may be a good idea, who knows what would happen if Tobias, dad, and Caleb were all in the same room.

I look at the clock on the wall. 12:55. Oh my God. Just five minutes until Uriah comes through the door to walk me down the isle.

The door opens and in comes Uriah.

"Ready Tris?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

He hands me a penny.

"What's this for?" I ask.

"Put it in the bottom of your shoe. It's for luck, kinda a dauntless tradition."

I slipp off my shoe and put the penny inside.

All of a sudden music starts playing which is our que to start.

"Come on let's go." Uriah says.

I take his arm and we are off.

* * *

**Tobias's POV**

The music has started. Zeke comes first with Christina. Zeke's my best man and Christina is Tris' maid of honor. Then it's Will and Marlene. And finally the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Tris. And Uriah.

They get to the front of the church. I take Tris' hand and lead her to the priest.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

"Do you Tris, take Four to be your husband? To love forever?"

"I do."

"And do you Four, take Tris to be you wife? To love forever?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounces you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Tobias leans into kiss me. I meet him half way. We pull away as the everyone starts clapping.

We walk down to the limo and get in.

"So where do we go first?" Zeke asks. "Bar hopping?"

"Nope first to the orphanage." I say.

"The orphanage?" Zeke asks.

"Yep we're going to adopt Collins." I say to everyone.

"Oh that's so cute." Christina says.

* * *

**Tris' POV**

We pull up to the Orphanage and Tobias and I get out of the car.

We run up the stairs of the building and into the front room. When we get to the front desk, we are greeted by the same lady from last time.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

She doesn't even notice that we just came from a wedding, that's weird.

"Um, we would like to adopt."

"Please fill out this paper work." She says handing us a clip board without looking up.

"We already did. We came in last week. We were told we couldn't adoptuntil we got married."

"Oh yes. You're now the Eaton's correct?"

"Yep." Tobias says.

"And who would you like to adopt?"

"Collins Stewart." I say.

"Collins Stewart?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry he has already been adopted by another family. He left two days ago. We tried to contact you."

What! How is this possible?

"Did the family leave a number or address?"

"I'm afraid not. But he does have your number and address. I know your sad, but trust me, he is with a good family."

A good family? We were suppose to be his family.

"C'mon Tris, let's go." Tobias says and pulls me into his arms.

If you don't like this chapter, tell me about it. And FYI Nickelz, I just updated, so don't get your panties in a wad. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to review, please. I want to know what you think. I'm thinking about starting another story. A divergent high. Maybe. If I do, I promise I won't forget about this one, like some people. Thanks for reading and have a good night and rest of the week.


	21. Chapter 21

**Yes. I know that it has been awhile since I've updated. And I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting. If your mad at me deal with it. One thing before I start this chapter though. CONGRATS CROFTON IN GETTING FIRST PLACE** A** QUAD STATE. Yep, I'm talking to you crusta and nickelz! Great job! And Nickelz, you're little 'threat' didn't really scare me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Deal with!**

**Chapter 21**

**Tris' POV**

**Day after wedding.**

I didn't really enjoy the reception after the wedding. I was kinda depressed. Sure it was pretty fun watching Tobias get drunk out of his mind. I guess that is one thing that you wouldn't really be able to do with a kid. For some reason, I am happy and disappointed that Collins couldn't come live with us. I mean, it would have been really fun having him with us. But I don't think that Tobias and I are really ready for a kid. We act like six-year olds ourselves. Maybe it was for the better that he didn't come with us. Tobias loves getting wasted, and that isn't something that a four year old should be exposed to.

* * *

**One Month later.**

**Tris' Pov**

Tobias and I just got back from our honeymoon. It was amazing! We honeymoon in the Bahamas. It was so warm. I got a nice tan. We spent New Years down there too. It was weird since we weren't spending it with all our friends. Which was probably a good idea, since Zeke got arrested. Breaking and entering. Of course, it would just happen to be my and Tobias' apartment.

According to Christina, he was supposed to be going to the liquor store for more beer. That was a bad idea sending him, since he was wasted out of his mind. So he forgot his car keys. Also another bad idea. Drunk driving! He was going back to his and Uriah's apartment. We he thought he was. He actually went to ours, opened the doors and passed out on the floor. The week before we left however, Tobias installed a new silent alarm system. We were testing it for the police station, at which I work at, fileing papers after school. You first have to put a key in the door. Which Zeke did, but forgot to punch in the code, before opening the door. So Zeke opened the door and the alarm was sent to the police in like two seconds. The police went to our apartment and found Zeke laying in the middle of our living room. He was arrested and charged with a fine of $100,000 which he ended up stealing from Uriah and a six months probation. Which is why Zeke now lives with us in our spare bedroom and not paying rent. I have to watch him.

"Zeke get the hell out of the bathroom! I need to get ready for work!" I scream to a closed-door.

"Oh Trissy poo, you can come join me." Zeke says.

"Ewwww. Hell now. I can always tell the police department that you're having bad behavio-" Once I start saying that though, Zeke sprints out of the bathroom and into the spare.

Ha, I would never nark on Zeke, but threating him is always a pleasure.

I get into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I can't be late. If I get one more tardy, the police station will take away my internship, and I will lose a credit for school. Which I won't be able to make up, since I graduate this spring. Then I will be consider a 'super' senior which isn't something to be proud of.

I glance at my watch. It says 3:45. I have fifteen minutes to get to the station. I quickly pull my wet hair into a ponytail. I pull on the clothes that I wore to school today and rush out the door. Christina would be disappointed in me. Wearing sweatpants to work and no make-up. Luckly they don't care what it is that I wear to work.

* * *

I get to the station with only five minutes to spare. Talk about cutting it close. Right when I walk in, I am greeted by the captain at my desk. Shit. What did I do now?

"Hello Tris. How was school?" The captain asks. That's odd, usually if he is mad, he doesn't start with being friendly. He usually yells at you.

"Fine thank you. How was your day?" I asks.

"Not so good, we lost one of our officers."

"Oh my. How?"

"Mandez decided to go for some chicken."

What? I thought he was killed.

"Oh. SO he should be ?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Why?"

"He choked on a peice of chicken. So I need you to go with Grace, to work on a murder case."

A murder what?

"I'm sorry? But I am only a senior in high school. I only file papers. Get people coffee." I state.

"I know. But even though you aren't a real officer, we need your help. If you do this, I will not only fund your way through college, but I will buy you a new charger. Any color."

Desperate much? But I can't resist.

"OK."

"Great."

**I know. This chapter was kinda rushed. Sorry, And if it didn't make much sense sorry. I know it was a pretty bad chapter. But still please review. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. Just to be clear, I do NOT support under age drinking or getting wasted. I just needed it for my story. Have a great day.**


End file.
